


two birds on a wire

by LokkisonD



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, I honestly don't know when this is set, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD
Summary: Calamity Ganon is greedy. He consumes everything they hold dear.Or:The deaths of the Champions
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	two birds on a wire

**Author's Note:**

> im on break from school so i've just been lazing about. im exhausted and not feeling good tbh. its 1 am and im sad. ive been playing the witcher, assassins creed, and will be getting animal crossing in a few days to try and feel better. so heres a sad one-shot.

They’re gone.  
  
Every last one of them is gone and Link can’t find anyone else to blame but himself. Impa wraps her shaky arms around his shoulders, face pressed in his filthy hair but he can’t bring himself to hug her back. He’s numb.  
  
Zelda is trembling as she leans heavily against the two of them. She’s freely sobbing and Impa winds her arm around the princess’ shoulders to include her as well. Link feels like he can’t move. Can’t breathe. Can’t fucking process a single word he’s just heard.  
  
They’re _gone_.  
  
Urbosa had winked at them just before she’d left for Vah Naboris. She’d been all confidence and delighted laughter before she’d headed away. Link had watched her stride off, head held high and fiery red hair blowing in the wind.  
  
Gone, gone, gone.  
  
Mipha had been apprehensive but a quick pep talk from Impa and Daruk had given her the push she’d needed. She’d left with a graceful dive into nearby water, a shy grin on her mouth and a wave of water following her dive. She’d cut through the water with determination in her movements and Link couldn’t help but admire her grace.  
  
How could they be _gone_? Taken away just like that?  
  
Daruk had slapped him on the back with a smile. He’d told them to make sure to watch out for each other and to hit Calamity Ganon with everything they had. Impa had told him they wouldn’t let him down and to watch himself. The Goron had only waved his hands with a wide grin and told them he’d be fine. Told them that he’d be right by their sides in battle.  
  
Link can’t believe they’re just gone.  
  
Revali...was gone. He’d told Link this would be a breeze, that they’d be back in no time and things would be right again. He’d let Link keep a feather to weave into his hair and Link can still feel the quill prodding his scalp uncomfortably. Revali had dismissed their concerns and demanded they keep themselves from getting killed. He'd said if they managed to get killed out there he’d bring them back just to kill them again for it. He’d...told Link he’d loved him.  
  
And now he was dead.  
  
Just the thought of them in machines they’ve come to love-terrified, alone, and fighting for their lives-breaks him completely. Link squeezes his eyes shut as hot tears slide down his cheeks. That damned bird had said he loved him and Link didn’t even get to say it back.  
  
He’d never see any of them again. Would never soak in the springs with Daruk, or shield-surf with Urbosa under the hot sun, or toss himself off a waterfall with Mipha just to hear her shrieking laughter, or feel Revali’s heart pounding in his ear as they watch the stars.  
  
He’d never see them again because _they were dead_.  
  
“Oh _Goddess_. We’ve _failed them_ ,” Zelda gasps, chest heaving desperately for air and Link finally brings his arms around her and Impa. Impa’s head is tilted toward the reddened night sky but he can see the wet streaks on her face even in the low light.  
  
They tumble to the ground when Zelda’s legs finally give out. She clutches them close and cries. They’re loud and stuttering, and Impa removes her arms to press her hands over her own face. Her shoulders shake, small wounded noises leaving her throat.  
  
Link can’t bring himself to make a sound. He bites his lip, head bowed and eyes flooding with tears. He’s never cried this much before but it’s rather deserving.  
  
They’re never going to see their friends again because they failed. They couldn’t stop Calamity Ganon and now everyone is going to pay the price. Their friends already did. They paid with their lives, likely thinking it’d be a worthy sacrifice but it didn’t matter in the end.  
  
All of them readied for battle expecting to come out on top and drinking the sweet nectar of victory. They’d charged in with the expectations of winning, foolishly believing they could catch Calamity Ganon off guard when in reality he’d been ready and waiting with a vicious trap the entire time.  
  
Now, Link has the bitterness of failure and grief on his tongue. He can only swallow it down and let himself mourn what could’ve been. After this night they couldn’t let themselves linger on it further if they wanted to make their sacrifices mean something.  
  
They’re gone.

**Author's Note:**

> even tho im not vibing rn i hope u readers have a lovely day/night <3


End file.
